Sam
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: Sam is not like his brother. AU with the fictious characters of Lucas and Sam children of Tim and Abby WARNING - SPANKING OF MINOR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Sam was not his brother Luc. Everything that Luc was Sam was not. Sam was a larger infant and grew at an alarming rate. He was very big for his age and so was often mistaken by strangers as much older than he really was. Sam had no interest in being a baby. At 4 months he could sit up. At 6 months he crawled up the stairs to follow Luc. At 9 months he was walking and by his first birthday would repeat any word said and run to catch his older brother.

It was early on that everyone realized that Sam had a propensity for trouble unparalleled by anyone. Unlike Luc who ultimately tried to do the 'right' thing and follow the rules, Sam tried to break as many as he could. Even at the age of one when someone shook their head no or said "No touch Sam", Sam's eyes lit up with the challenge and he would move just that much faster to accomplish the task before being picked up and removed from whatever situation he found himself in.

When in a confrontation Sam wouldn't back down no matter what, he had to be right all the time, he always had to win. And he had a temper to back it up.

It was thanksgiving the year that Sam had turned two and the McGee's had invited the NCIS family over for turkey, talk and togetherness. Everyone had arrived shortly after lunch in hopes of spending a little bit of time outside playing football before supper. Abby tried to quietly round up Sam and take him upstairs before everyone made their way to the backyard so that the toddler could have a nap and be well rested for supper.

"C'mon SamSam" she said holding out her hand.

"WHY?" he asked giving her a scrutinizing look.

"Let's go" she tried again. She knew he wouldn't be happy about a rest and thought that if they could get all the way to the bedroom he was much less likely to melt down.

"No" he said shaking his head. Luc watching this exchange from afar saw that things were not going really well and he had always had a knack at keeping his brother calm. "Hey Sam, come on, let's go upstairs." Smiling at his brother Sam stood up from his toys and began to follow Luc until he realized that his mother was right behind him and he stopped short. "You not allowed to come mommy" Sam instructed his round little hand held out like a police officer stopping traffic.

Abby hesitated as she didn't want this to turn into a scene yet she was not going to be spoken to that way by her son. "Sam, that is not an appropriate way to speak to mommy. You need to be polite. And mommy is allowed to come upstairs."

"No you can't. Luc and me are gonna play." Sam declared.

"Sam." Abby's voice taking on a stern tenor.

"MOOOOOMMMM" Sam echoed back shaking his head in a dismissive manor.

Luc watched the whole act play out before him from the top of the stairs. He just shook his head. His brother could be such an idiot sometimes, why didn't he just do as he was asked? Why did everything have to turn into a battle? And why when he tried to help him did he STILL end up landing in it. Luc just shook his head and went to his room, he didn't want to be witness to what he was sure was going to happen next.

Abby swiftly took hold of her youngest child and carried him unceremoniously up the stairs all the while Sam starting to really throw a fit. By the time they entered his room and Abby had closed the door Sam was yelling "I don't want to go to bed" at the top of his lungs accompanied by kicks and punches. Getting control of the wriggling octopus of a child in front of her wasn't and easy task. Finally grasping both of Sam's hands in one of her own Abby was able to turn him so that her free hand landed several sharp smacks to the little boy's rear end.

If it had been Luc, those smacks would have had him in tears of remorse and apologizing profusely. But Sam was not Luc and instead he turned and twisted so that he could show his extremely angry face to his mother and say "No smack my bum!" while he stomped his foot.

"I will smack your bottom if you continue to speak to me that way. Now it is in your best interest that you get into bed right now and have a rest so that you can come out later and play with us." Abby warned her voice as icy as she could manage.

Sam looked to the closed door, his mother and his bed and then back again to the door. Abby could see the calculations the child was making about whether or not he could make a good run for it. Before he had an chance to actually try any escape Abby picked him up and placed him in bed laying down. He quickly popped up and sat with both arms and legs crossed the scowl on his face deepening. "I am NOT going to sleep! I am NOT tired! You can't MAKE me sleep"

Abby closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. This child could be so infuriating. He would argue for the sake of arguing. What was it going to be like when he had a more robust vocabulary she thought to herself. Then as calmly as she could Abby turned on the CD player with lullabies, turned out the light and left the room closing the door behind her. As the latch clicked she heard a loud thud on the door as Sam threw one of his stuffed animals at the closing door. Deciding it was best to ignore him she started for the stairs. Luc popped out of his room where he'd been holed up.

Abby ruffled his hair as she invited him back downstairs to go outside with everyone else but he just stood looking at Sam's bedroom door.

"Look Luc I know you want to help. And I appreciate all the effort you put into being a great big brother. But Sam is going to make decisions for himself and he needs to understand that those choices have consequences. You are not always going to be there to 'save' him." She put her arm around her eldest and led him down towards the kitchen. "Look you tried, that is all anyone can ever do. Go on and have fun" she said pushing him lovingly towards the back door and the roaring game of something that resembled football was happening on the back lawn.


	2. Dinner Time

When Tim entered Sam's room to wake him from his nap he smiled. The boy had fallen asleep sitting up with his arms and legs crossed and had tipped back against the wall. Wanting to ensure a happy wake up he gently rubbed his son awake. "Monkeyshine… time to get up"

Tim was always amazed at how a kid could complain, spit nails even, about going to sleep yet be unable to wake up. "mmmm" Sam groaned. His scowl was still well plastered on his face. Tim playing "dumb" about what had happened at the beginning of nap time put on a sing song voice and happy face to encourage his son to get moving in a pleasant manner. "Come on. We need you on our team we're not doing so well" Tim explained.

"Who's our team" the child asked unable to maintain his "grump".

"Luc, you, me and Palmer against GG, Uncle Tony, Mommy and Ziva" Tim explained.

The two walked through the house and Tim took a few moments to check on the turkey before following his youngest out the back door. The game resumed and with 2 small children playing it was more a free for all. Tony decided that he was big enough that it didn't matter if one of the boys had the ball he would just pick up the child with ball in hand and run across the yard for a touchdown. Each time doing some sort of strange victory dance with a child upside down or spinning around. The boys howled with laughter and even Sam couldn't be mad that they had lost by a thousand miles.

As the game wound to an end Luc suggested "our team won because most of your team's points were taken illegally" pointing at his uncle with raised eyebrows and doing a victory dance of his own.

"I don't think so sport" Tony said scooping him up and carrying him into the house upside down.

"My turn. My turn" Sam yelled gleefully as he chased after his uncle and brother. Gibbs sneaking up behind the toddler took him by the waist and twisted him upside down. The group traipsing into the kitchen like a herd of elephants.

The whole family washed up and started to work on supper. The kitchen in the McGee residence was not very big and the salad prep had to be done at the table as everyone was bumping into each other to get the food ready all at the same time. The boys tried to do their part to get the meal ready but their running from person to person wasn't as useful as they felt they were.

Gibbs sent the boys to rewash their hands as they had taken to crawling under the table to get out of the way of so many grown up feet. Luc took Sam to the washroom and helped up on the stool and made sure he did a good job. When they returned Gibbs got them working on setting the table. Luc instructed Sam where to put things and Sam copied his big brother to the best of his ability. The silverware wasn't straight and sometime the fork was with the spoon but in the end all the places were ready.

A last minute flurry occurred as the turkey came out of the over and gravy was made. Ziva and Palmer were sent on a mission to get more chairs as the table didn't house this many people on a regular basis. The scavenged from Luc's desk, the office and the computer chair yet they were still one short.

"Hey Abby do you have another chair somewhere? We need one more" Palmer explains as he points to the table.

"Get the high chair out of the cupboard and just take the tray off of it Sam can sit in that" Abby calls over her shoulder not wanting stop what she was working on.

Palmer easily finds the chair but fights with it to get it to unfold. Tony comes over to help thinking he is going to show off and yet neither man can get the chair to open up. Tim walks over gently undoes the latch and gives both his team mates a rueful smile.

"Thanks so much McSmartypants" Tony calls over as he removes the tray and pushes it into place.

"Climb up little buddy" Tony says happily to the toddler in front of him. Sam looks at the chair and then his uncle with disgust. "I am NOT sitting in a baby chair. I am a big boy now" he declares.

"I know you're a big boy. This isn't a baby chair. It's a HIGH chair, meaning it's high up so you can reach the table" Tony says keeping his tone light.

"It's a baby chair and I'm not a baby so I'm not sitting in it" Sam says stomping his foot for added emphasis.

"Sam" Tim calls over from the counter with an edge in his voice he hopes his two year old will recognize.

"What?" the child snarkily replies.

"You're cruisin' young man" Tim answers knowing that Sam is well aware of what he means.

"Come on Monkeyshine get up into the chair and I'll get you a piece of fresh bread with butter" Tony coaxes hoping he can convince the child he wants to get into his chair before his father places him in the chair non too comfortably.

"I'm NOT getting in THAT chair" Sam's words laced with defiance. Luc seeing where this was headed and didn't like it one bit, his brother already went to bed with a sore bottom why does he want to eat supper with one he thought to himself. "Look Sam it's fun to sit in the high chair" Luc says as he places his skinny rear end in the chair and pretends to eat at the table. "Then you sit in it" Sam replies climbing into the big chair beside his brother. "Fine with me" Luc says reaching for a cucumber from the salad only to have his hand gently smacked away by Gibbs.

Abby came over and leaned in behind Luc hugging him as she whispered in his ear "Thanks Luc, I'm glad you helped out. But remember: you can't always save him".

"I know mommy. But I can this time" Luc whispered back turning his head to the side so only his mother could hear him.

The tension that had built up over the seating arrangements was soon dissipated and everyone was sitting around the crowded table enjoying the meal they all had a hand in preparing. Luc didn't mind sitting in the high chair and Sam was happy eating while he knelt on his big chair. Tim watched his boys as they played with each other at the table and only shut it down when Sam suggested they play swords with their green beans.


	3. Coat Shopping

Every little thing with Sam was a battle of some sort, getting into the tub, picking pj's and going to bed. Sam faught against the world with his words and his little fists. The problem was as a 2 year old you rarely won which only made Sam try harder.

It wasn't long after Thanksgiving that Abby was out alone with Sam trying to buy a new winter coat. The two were standing in small children's shop surrounded by coats of different sizes and colours.

"Here Sam, try this one on" Abby handed up a blue coat. "Do you like the colour?" she asked knowing it was his favourite.

"Yep. But it doesn't fit" he said holding his arms out to the side to show how far down his hands the coat went.

"What if we do this?" Abby explained as she pulled the sleeves up and tightened the velcro straps around his wrists and did up the zipper.

"It is still too big. The number on it says 4 and I'm not 4. So it's too big." Sam insists.

"I know it is a bit big sweetheart but you're going to grow over the winter and I want it to still fit when it is snowing in February."

"Do you really see how big this is? I am not going to be that big in February" Sam's voice building to an unpleasant tone and volume.

"Sam. The coat fits you well enough for right now and I think that is our best option. The others 'just' fit and won't last all year. And you like blue." She tried whatever she could to get him to acknowledge this as a good choice. She knew that if he didn't getting him into in the morning on his way to playschool would not be easy.

Another mother shopping had been watching the conversation and smiled a knowing smile at Abby. When she returned the gesture the woman came over and said "How old is your son?"

"I'm two" Sam says standing a little taller.

The woman didn't even try to hide her look of surprise when Abby nodded in agreement. "Really?"

"Really" Abby answered.

"Boy, he's articulate for a two year old." And then in a quieter tone so that only Abby could hear she said "You're in trouble aren't you?"

With a small laugh and a huge smile Abby replied "Don't I know it!" Both mothers exchanged final glances as Abby took the coat from Sam and walked towards the counter to pay. Following close behind he continued his diatribe of how she was making a big mistake that he was never going to be THAT big.


	4. Not Going to Wear It

On Monday as Tim was getting the boys out the door to go to school he pulled out Sam's new coat thinking that it had finally gotten cold enough to warrant something warmer. "I don't need that coat Daddy. It's not cold enough yet." Sam explained as he put on his fall jacket that was still hung on the lower hook where he could reach it.

"Sam it is colder today and when you're at playschool you'll go outside for recess and you'll get too cold in that jacket" Tim explained trying to take it off his child. Sam for his part crossed his arm hard across his chest and refused to let it be removed. His face quickly set in a scowl.

"Luc can you please go out to the car and take Sam's backpack with you as well" Tim asked his eldest who complied quickly. First thing Monday morning Luc had little interest in being witness to a 'Sam' fight.

"Sam, you are two years old and you do not yet understand completely the consequences of your decision to wear that jacket. So you are going to take it off right now and put on this one instead." Tim voice was calm but commanding.

"I am NOT" Sam said emphasizing his statement with a stomp of his foot.

Without warning Tim landed two sharp swats to the toddler's backside and when the child instinctively moved his arms to protect his bottom Tim quickly removed the jacket he was wearing. Sam's anger boiled over and he went into full screaming mode. "I AM NOT GOING T O WEAR THAT COAT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME."

Tim was finished arguing and instead of continuing to talk or react he simply picked Sam up in one hand the coat in the other and took both out to the car. Strapping Sam into his car seat Tim threw the coat on the passenger seat. Luc gently patted Sam's hand as tears of frustration rolled down the littler boy's cheeks.

Luc quickly exited the vehicle when it pulled up in front of his school, grabbing his own bag on the way. "Bye Sam have a good morning at school" he called back to his brother. Sam for his part continued to sit arms folded across his chest with a pout on his face. Luc rolled his eyes and shook his head, his brother could be such an idiot at times.

Driving Sam to playschool Tim remained quiet. In the two years with his youngest son he realized that talking didn't always get through to Sam like it did Luc. Parking the car he took a deep breath and turned to face his angry child. "I know you don't want to wear the coat but sometimes we have to do things we don't like. We are going to walk nicely into school you are going to go into class and when it is time for recess YOU WILL put this coat on" Tim explained holding up the offensive piece of clothing.

"Hmmmpf" was Sam's only response as he tried without success to undo all the buckles of his car seat. Hoping he got his point across Tim got out and helped Sam exit the vehicle as well. Sam didn't say goodbye as he entered the class and Tim was left to hand the coat to the young teacher at the door. "Have a good morning" he called to his son.

xoxoxoxoxoNCISxoxoxoxoxox

Kayla had become the boys "nanny" as it were. She would pick Sam up from playschool, give him his lunch and put him down for a nap in the afternoon. Luc would take the school bus home to find them playing together in the yard waiting for him. Sam loved Kayla and in general didn't give her a hard time, to him she was a playmate and he didn't want to mess that up.

Today was no different. When Kayla arrived to take Sam home from school she held out his coat and he put it on. No muss, no fuss. Even the teachers raised their eyebrows in surprise as it had taken two of them to physically man handle the small child into the coat for recess.

The afternoon passed without incident and when Luc got home he was happy to see that things were calm cool and collected. He didn't mention the morning's difficulties and played with his brother while Kayla started supper. The routine was that after supper Luc would go to his room and complete any homework while Sam played alone and Kayla did up the dishes, tidied the kitchen and if she was felling generous she would throw in a load of laundry so that when the parents got home they had one less thing to think about.

It wasn't until she was finished all the chores that she had found Sam. He was sitting in the living room with a large pair of scissors cutting his new coat into pieces. Well not exactly pieces but he was making a great effort to destroy the hated piece of clothing. Shocked at what she saw Kayla uncharacteristically yelled "Sam what on earth are you doing?"

Having been engrossed in his project he hadn't heard her approach and he jumped. The look of guilt mixed with surprise. "What are you doing?" she scolded.

"I… I… I… was cutting out the tag… it is itchy" he offered quickly.

"Ya, right" she shot back while she grabbed the scissors from his hand and scooped the jacket as well.

"I was" Sam said again.

She gave him a look that suggested that she was both upset and disbelieving all at the same time. Kayla had learned long ago that she was not cut out to be the "bad cop" and so in situations like this simply waited to tell which ever parent walked through the door first. That way her rules were reinforced by the family and she got to stay the "good guy".

Taking the two objects back to the kitchen she set them on the counter before returning to the living room and taking Sam by the hand. She led him up the stairs and into the bathroom. She had also learned that when Sam was in a mischievous mood giving him a bath was a great way to keep him both occupied and contained. When Luc heard the water running so early in the evening he also knew that Sam had gotten himself into some sort of mess. He just smiled to himself and continued to work on his school work.

Sam played in the tub for a long time and it wasn't until he was well wrinkled and the water cold that Kayla rinsed off all the bubbles and got the toddler dressed in his jammies. Calling to Luc as she passed his room she asked "You want a snack or anything? I'm getting Sam something before he goes to bed."

Without answering Luc joined them on the stairs and followed them to the kitchen to part take in evening snack. He saw the coat on the counter, taking it in his hands he looked at the mangled piece of clothing and then at his brother. "You did this?" Luc asked incredulous that his brother who think this would solve his problem.

"Maybe" Sam answered not sure why his brother even cared.

"Maybe? Sam?" Luc said giving the little boy his best "big brother" look. "Daddy is going flip out when he sees this. He wasn't happy with you this morning already."

"I was cutting the tag out and it just happened" Sam tried his excuse out on his brother.

With a snorted laugh Luc answered "If you try that lie on Daddy I guarantee he'll be giving you a spanking…. "and then he continued under his breath "if he doesn't anyway."

"You don't know nothin' "Sam yelled back at Luc angry that his older brother didn't seem to understand and was trying to be a know it all again.

"I know more than you do obviously, because I wouldn't take a pair of scissors to a coat I didn't like" Luc angrily retorted. "I would have 'lost' it" Luc said smirking until Kayla flashed her 'watch it' or I'll be telling on you too look.

After the snack was eaten and cleared away Kayla picked up Sam and took him for story time suggesting as she went that Luc could have some time with the tv until he too had to get ready for bed.

By the time Tim arrived home to relieved Kayla of her duties Sam was asleep and Luc was just about to go to bed. He stood at the top of the stairs and listened as Kayla apologized for not keeping a closer eye on Sam while he destroyed the coat with scissors and she was willing to buy a new one. Luc heard the strained anger in his father's voice as he explained that Kayla was not to blame for the incident and that she need not worry. He would deal with it in the morning and she had no need to replace the coat.

Luc quickly made his way to his bed so that he wasn't caught eavesdropping, his father wouldn't take kindly to it, at least not today. Tim entered Luc's room to say goodnight and ask how his day was. They talked for a few minutes before Tim kissed his son on the head, tucked him in and turned out the light.

Walking the two paces across the hall he quietly opened the door to his youngest room. Laying in his bed curled up with his stuffed elephant nestled in his arms he looked very much like such a sweet little baby. This scene belied the kind of day the boy had been part of. Shaking his head in disbelief Tim shut the door and went to his room to finish up some paperwork on his laptop. Tomorrow morning was not something he was looking forward to.


	5. The Conversation

Luc woke before his alarm sounded and lay in bed listening to see if there was something going on that would have roused him from his sleep. He could faintly hear his little brother playing in his room. Luc turned to look at his clock and thought it unusual that Sam would be up already. Everyone joked that Sam was already a teenager the way he slept. He would fight like crazy about going to bed but be next to impossible to drag out of it in the morning. Rolling out from under his covers Luc padded quietly across the hall, hearing the shower running in his parents' room. Without knocking he snuck into Sam's bedroom and looked around. He couldn't find Sam anywhere but heard strange noises emanating from under the bed.

Luc lay on his stomach propping his head up on his hands as he looked at the deep brown eyes looking back at him. "Whatcha doin' under there?" Luc asked.

"I'm….I'm exploring" Sam answered rubbing his stuffed elephant's ear across his cheek, an action he did when he was trying to comfort himself.

"Really?" Luc asked unbelievingly.

"Ya. Why you talk like that?" Sam snapped.

"Because I don't think you're exploring … It looks to me like you're hiding" Luc's tone matter of fact.

"Hmmmpf" Sam said turning his head away so he wasn't looking his older brother right in the face.

"Sam… Sam" Luc said lovingly. "Look big guy… I'm here to help… what's wrong?" trying to be as convincing as possible.

"No you're not!" Sam tried; he needed Luc to prove he was there for him.

"I am here to help you… when have I EVER not tried to help you?" Luc stated as much as asked.

Turning back to examine Luc's face Sam decided that maybe his big brother could help him out.

"Daddy's mad at me" his statement punctuated with an overzealous pout.

"No kidding… what were you expecting after you took scissors to your coat?" Luc's incredulity slipping out before he could keep it in check.

"Hmmmpf" Sam said again quickly turning away bumping his head in the process on the bottom of the bed. "ow" he yelled more out of frustration than actual pain.

"Sorry… sorry Sam… did Daddy already come to talk to you?" Luc inquired confused as to why if his father had already dealt with the issue at hand why his brother was under the bed.

"Ya, he comed and he's coming again" Sam's explanation still not making sense to the older child.

Taking a deep breath Luc closed his eyes and counted to ten, just like mommy had told him to do when he was frustrated. Then he started to ask a few questions "Sam, why is Daddy coming back?"

"cause he says he is giving me time to rethink my answer. He didn't like the one I had, he wants a new one" Sam explained finally making enough sense that Luc could make a couple of assumptions to get to where they were now in the story.

"So you tried to tell him you were cutting out the tag" his astonishment clear in every word he spoke.

"So" Sam spat out.

"So… I told you last night not to try that on Daddy… I told you he wasn't going to fall for that…. "Luc shifted as he spoke so he was laying on his side his head resting on his folded arm.

"He smacked my bum!" Sam's words were full of frustration and anger.

"I told you that too last night… would you please just once listen to me….I've lived 6 more years than you… I can only help you if you listen….now why is he coming back"

"cause he wants a different answer" Sam shouted.

"O.K…. O.K…. then when he comes back give him a different answer…the "real" answer Sam… trust me it will be better that way" Luc said nodding his head hoping to get Sam to mimic his actions so that he could get an agreement out of his little brother.

"But Daddy will be really mad that I cutted up the coat because I didn't like it" rubbing the elephant's ear across his cheek as he spoke in a stage whisper.

"Trust me SamSam he already knows the real answer" Luc wasn't exasperated anymore as Sam was obviously listening to him and his 'I'm processing what you're saying look' was plastered on his face.

"You sure?" Sam wasn't so sure that was the case.

"I'm sure" Just as the last words were out of his mouth Tim appeared at the door freshly showered and dressed ready for work "Hey Dad" he finished.

"Can you give us a couple of minutes alone?" Tim asked his eldest as the child stood and came over for a good morning hug.

Returning the embrace Tim picked up his older son and kissed him on the cheek with a good morning son whispered in his ear. As he placed the child back on the floor Luc didn't let go of his grip around his neck. "Dad" he whispered conspiratorially "remember he's just a little kid."

"I'll remember" Tim said as Luc ran down the stairs to get himself something for breakfast.

Closing the door quietly Tim entered the room and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. He waited a few moments to see if his son would come out willingly. When no movement could be seen he called "Sam…. Sam" and waited again. Hearing shuffling but not seeing a child he tried a different tactic "Samuel Thomas …front and center… NOW."

Leaning forward in the chair his elbows resting on his knees while he held his hands together fingers locked he tilted his head just enough to see that Sam was indeed working his way out of his hiding spot. Once free of the confines of the bed Sam stood leaning against the mattress not getting too close to his father.

"Sam come here please" Tim's request spoken softly but with enough of a demand that Sam moved slowly in the right direction. When Sam was within arm's reach Tim leaned forward slightly raising himself off the chair and gently pulled Sam towards him, standing the child in between his knees his hands resting on each side of the child's trunk as he sat back down.

"Do you have an answer to my question yet?" Tim asked, eyebrows raised.

Sam just nodded. Tim waited again hoping that Sam would offer the real reason he'd shredded his coat. "Sam why did you cut your coat up?" he asked trying to look into his son's downturned face.

"I…. I … was…. I … Luc said you already knew why I did it" Sam finished.

Hiding the smile the involuntarily leaped to his lips Tim answered "I think I know why, but I don't like jumping to conclusions or making assumptions so I want you to tell me why. And I want the real reason" he added to make sure Sam understood he wouldn't accept the lie he'd been trying to feed him earlier.

"I was cutting out the tag…" Sam began when a growl that would have made Gibbs proud erupted from Tim.

"and then I just kinda kept goin'" Sam continued.

"I see" Tim hesitated before he continued "I'm glad that you finally decided to tell the truth… lying will always make the situation much worse than it already is…. Do you understand that?" Tim asked tipping his own head lower so that Sam had no choice but to look at him.

The toddler simply nodded his understanding. "None of what I am about to do would have had to happen if you hadn't lied to me. Do you understand that as well?" He waited for a nod before picking the boy up swiftly and laying him across his lap. Tim quickly administered a thorough spanking. At first Sam fought like crazy to get away, not directly reacting to the fire inducing swats that kept landing on his backside. Slowly as the heat built he was unable to ignore it and began to sob uncontrollably. Landing a few more solid smacks before he lifted the boy and held him against his chest Tim finally spoke "Shh Monkeyshine… all is forgiven… shh… "He rocked his son in the chair. "I will be seeing if Ms. Wychowsky at the seamstress shop can repair your coat and if she can you will wear it without any arguments do you understand?" He waited until he felt his young son nod in agreement. "I wouldn't want to have to repeat this little conversation again … would you?" Tim asked already knowing the answer before Sam shook his head.

Setting Sam on the bed Tim picked out some clothes and placed them on the bed beside his son. "Put those on and come down to get something to eat for breakfast" without waiting for an answer Tim left the room and made his way down the stairs to find Luc.

Luc was sitting at the kitchen table spooning large quantities of Cheerios into his mouth and looked up over his bowl as his dad walked into the room. "I thought you said you were going to remember he was little kid Dad" Luc stated with a good helping of sass.

"I did remember he was a little kid. I also remembered he was the little kid that lied to me and thought he could be both rude and disobedient while telling me that bold faced lie." The look he shot his eldest while he spoke had Luc staring deeply into his cereal without giving a response.

Tim watched as Sam entered the room, dressed in different clothes then he had laid out, crawled up onto the chair beside his usual one that housed a form fitting booster chair and propped himself on his knees. Luc poured him some cereal and then some milk without exchanging anything more than a couple of looks. He couldn't be prouder of his eldest; looking after his brother at all costs.


	6. Breakfast Time

After having dropped both sons off at their respective schools, the younger in several layers of sweaters so that he would be warm enough at recess, Tim dropped the mangled jacket off at the seamstress with the instructions to do her best.

It was several days later when Tim's cell rang and Ms. Wychowsky, the seamstress, was on the other end explaining that she had 'repaired' the jacket but that although she had been successful at putting it back together it was not very attractive. Taking a detour on the way back to the office from an interview with a witness Tim dropped into the seamstress' shop. He thanked the woman and explained that he was happy with her efforts and understood that it was not her fault the coat looked like it had been through a battle and come out the other side the loser.

When Tim and Abby finally arrived home Kayla was dozing on the sofa in the living room and both boys were sound asleep. When they were in the middle of an investigation their schedule was somewhat erratic but Kayla had been with the family for years and understood. She regarded the boys as the younger brothers she'd never had. Tim set the coat over the back of Sam's chair in the kitchen before going to bed himself.

The morning dawned and the usual routine played out as the boys woke, dressed and came down to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. Abby was buttering some toast as the both boys bounded into the kitchen. Luc quickly sat up in his chair calling over to his mother "mommy whatcha making for breakfast?" Before she could answer a deep throated growl exploded out of the younger child. He grabbed the coat off the back of his chair and flung it to the floor as he climbed into his booster seat, jaw clenched.

Abby ignored the outburst and pleasantly answered Luc as she set food in front of each boy. Sam flashed her a grimace that would have chilled even the most hardened of criminals. He ate the food with grunts and groans every few seconds glaring in the direction of his parents now that Tim arrived in the kitchen as well. Neither adult rising to the bait of the sour attitude continued to eat their own breakfast standing while making Luc's lunch and throwing the dishes into the dishwasher. Abby and Tim shared a few 'looks' of their own. Deciding who was dealing with the "growling monster" that was growing ever bad-tempered with every bite of toast.

Luc for his part kept his head down and ate quietly. His brother had only been on the planet for 2 and a half years but in that time he had demonstrated his ability to make a scene and dig himself into a deep holes he couldn't climb out of. Although most of the time Luc would throw his brother a rope to help pull himself out of said hole he wasn't in the mood this morning, besides which he was sure that this morning Sam was just as likely to tie himself a noose rather than using the life preserver to haul himself up.

As the last bite of toast was in his mouth Luc jumped up and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. Grabbing his back pack from his room he waited by the front door. Abby took several minutes to get her purse, jacket and keys. Smiling at Luc she said "Let's get going." Breathing a sigh of relief Luc called around the corner to the rest of the family "Bye, have a good day" knowing that things would probably fall apart the moment the front door closed and he and his mother were out of ear shot.

Tim playing dumb sweetly instructed "SamSam it's time to go brush your teeth and get your bag for school". Fuming Sam just stared at his father knowing that going to school would mean putting on the offending coat.

Shoving himself away from the table he stomped the entire way to the washroom. He let Tim help him brush his teeth reluctantly. An irritated expression plastered on his face the entire time. Tim had to use every fiber of his own self control to keep his face neutral and his tone agreeable. He was not impressed with his son's behavior but knew that if he showed any negative emotion the situation would rapidly plummet. As he stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror at the horrible sneer that was reflecting back at him from his offspring his own father came to mind. The then Commander would not have "let" "his" son act like this. But Tim was not his father, mostly on purpose, and he was going to give Sam the benefit of the doubt and hope that the small boy came to his senses when they were finally ready to walk out the door.

"Go get your back pack and meet me at the front door, OK Monkeyshine" Tim said his words sounding sickeningly sweet to his ears. Tim left the room and headed to the locked safe in his in the office to retrieve his gun and seized his own pack on the way to meet his son at the door. Sam already stood wearing his back pack and fall jacket by the door fighting with his shoes to get them on his feet. His emotional state more to blame for the frustration to get them on then his physical inability. He didn't look at his father as Tim knelt down and helped get the shoes straightened out and the velcro pulled tight. Holding out his hand he pulled Sam to his feet, the boy turned to the door and waited for it to open his arms folded tightly across his chest.

Tim shook his head thinking 'if nothing else Sam was a determined little fellow'. Taking a deep breath, Tim had to convince himself to follow through with this situation he'd set up. Then he heard his own voice before the thought had even been fully processed. "Sam. It's too cold for that jacket you need to wear your winter coat." His tone firm and somehow it didn't betray his wishy washy feeling he was harbouring.

"I am NOT wearing THAT coat EVER again!" Sam said with disgust dripping from every word.

"Sam. We had an agreement. I was going to get the coat fixed and you were going to wear it without argument." Tim's statement sounding very harsh to his own ears.

"I didn't REALLY agree" Sam said finally feeling brave enough to look over his shoulder to see his father standing directly behind him with the ugly coat hanging from his index finger.

"Oh Oh… You did very much agree little man" Tim countered.

"Nope…" Sam said a glint of mischievousness sparkling in his eye as he turned to look at his father out of the side of his eye. "That agreement was done under distress" Sam explained unable to hide the smirk that was spreading across his little face.

"You mean 'duress' "Tim corrected, trying very hard not to smile at the precociousness of his small child.

"Whatever… it is not admittable … so you can't make me wear it" Sam declared hopeful that his argument would mean he didn't have to wear the coat.

"You mean 'admissable'" Tim corrected again. "And unfortunately this is not a court of law but the house of McGee and in this household your agreement stands. You wear the coat or we go upstairs and have the same conversation we had earlier this week and then you wear the coat." Tim tipped his head in a question to his child for him to answer.

Sam stood facing the door again, then slowly looked over his shoulder taking in his father's expression before turning back around. Sam wasn't sure what to do, he really hated that coat, if felt funny before, not it really was going to feel funny with all the seams. He also couldn't back down, he couldn't NOT win. His dad wasn't really serious or was he? Looking again over his shoulder he saw the raised eyebrows and set jaw and turned back to the door and hung his head in frustration. Stomping his foot he tried the whining approach "Daddy… please I am fine in this coat… I don't wanna wear that one".

Tim raised his eyebrows and leaned his head forward holding the coat out a closer to his son. He had enough experience of being on the receiving end of the "are you going to push it?" look to do it very well.

Snatching the coat from his father's grip and holding it against his chest his arms still folded in defiance Sam stood looking at the door. "Wearing it means it is ON" Tim instructed. "I'll wear it at school and on the way home. If we don't leave now we'll be late." Sam stated trying to open the front door even though he knew perfectly well it was locked and he wasn't going to be successful.

Tim weighed the pros and cons quickly with agreeing to this "new" arrangement. He needed to get to work as his team would be waiting for him. "If I hear that you gave your teachers or Kayla a hard time we WILL be having THAT conversation" he said pointing up the stairs. "Got it?" he asked his son waiting for a verbal response before unlocking the door.

"Got it" the exasperated boy breathed out in a huff.

As the two walked out the door Tim swatted his son's backside with the words "I mean it Sam". Hoping the reminder of what was at stake would encourage his son to hold up his end of the bargain.


	7. Coming Clean

Kayla knelt down in front of a sobbing Sam not quite sure what exactly the child was trying to say, his words drowned out by the crying. "Shh shh.. It's ok Sam… we'll solve the problem… just calm down …it's ok…" she pulled the toddler into her arms and gently patted his back as she tried to sooth him further. She didn't release him until his sobs were under control and she thought she might be able to finally understand him. Kayla was very confused she rarely saw the boy ever cry at all, and his distress was so overwhelming she was sure she was witnessing the collapse of his little world.

"What is so wrong SamSam?" she asked again when she pulled him away from her chest. "I…. I ….I…. I " he gulped air fast and furiously "I lost my coat" he blurted out. Confused by why that would have him so upset Kayla hugged him close again. She looked to the young teacher standing at the door of the classroom for help. Seeing that her input was called for the teacher explained "We went on a neighbourhood walk today as we do every week. He had the coat when we left the classroom but not when we got back. We stopped at the park on the way back and the kids played for a short time. None of us saw him take it off. I am sorry. Please tell Mr. and Mrs. McGee we did look for it and we just can't figure out what happened to it. I tried to explain to Sam that his dad would understand but he is having trouble understanding that."

"No problem" Kayla said understanding more about the situation. "Look Sam, I'll talk to your dad for you. OK. I'll fix it. Ok? Monkeyshine?" Kayla tried gently. "You sure?" Sam asked not sure she would be able to convince his father that he shouldn't be in trouble. "I'm sure" Kayla said definitely.

xoxoxoxoxoxNCISxoxoxoxoxox

There was a huge break in the case and with the culprit caught it meant that only paper work was left to deal with. At these times Tim made sure he got home in time to eat supper with his kids, knowing he could work on the computer once they were in bed. He arrived home to find his boys playing together in the living room. The "Norman Rockwell" moment was broken however the second he called out his "hello boys". Sam looking up in surprise, not having expected his father home before he went to bed he didn't immediately respond. Then he kicked himself into full gear, running into Kayla's arms resuming his earlier sobbing.

It was Tim's turn to look absolutely bewildered. His look asking what was going on because he couldn't find the words to. Kayla scooping Sam up and standing in front of Tim explained what had happened at school and that Sam had been worried all day that Tim was going to get mad at him for not wearing his coat home. Deep in his gut Tim didn't believe a word of it and was about to say so when he again got a flash of his own father. Instead he tried to take Sam from Kayla, his son held on for dear life and wouldn't let go of the young caregiver. Not wanting to fight Tim resigned himself to talk to the back of Sam's head. "Sam… can you tell me what happened?" hoping that Sam would tell the "real" story and not whichever one he had allowed the grownups around him concocted.

"I losted my coat and you're gonna be mad at me for not wearin' it home" Sam sobbed miserably. Tim pursed his lips and exhaled audibly. "Sam… how did you lose your coat?" Tim continued. Pushing his face deeper into Kayla's neck Sam answered "I took it off at the park 'cause I was too warm".

"Really?" unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes" Sam yelled turning enough to look through his arm and Kayla's neck.

"Watch it there" Tim warned. "How exactly did you get TOO warm today?… it's barely 45 degree out there.." Tim stated as if he was talking to one of his suspects.

"I was wearing my other coat under it… you never said I couldn't wear it … you just said I had to wear THAT one" Sam spat out, knowing he was safe while being held by Kayla.

Grinding his teeth and shoving his hands in his pockets Tim took another few seconds to collect himself. He was doubting his own son; what a horrible thing to do. Yet somehow he just couldn't believe that the coat had gone missing without "help".

Luc was still in the living room, Kayla's back was to him and he could see both Sam's face when he lifted it and his father's. He couldn't believe that Sam could be that cocky. Luc would never try what Sam was doing. Luc even had a small flutter of guilt as it had been his suggestion that losing it would have been a better choice. Now the coat was missing under "hinky" circumstances; he thought he might be partly to blame. He played with the toys in front of him half heartily as he observed the tableau in front of him.

Kayla wanted to help as much as she could and she had promised her little charge that she would speak on his behalf and so she offered "the teachers said they looked for the coat and couldn't find it. He really has been very upset Mr. McGee. I told him you would understand that these things sometimes happen."

Both Luc and Tim repeated Gibbs' words in their heads 'I don't believe in coincidences' but neither spoke out loud.

"Thank you Kayla."Tim offered not know how to tell her she was being duped.

"C' ere Sam" Tim said gently tapping him on the shoulder as he successfully took his son into his arms. "Sam did you honestly lose your coat at the park?" Tim asked hoping beyond hope that his son would answer truthfully.

"I did lose it at the park" Sam said, as far as he was concerned that was the truth.

"You lost it by accident?" Tim asked. Sam resumed his heavy sobs and buried his head in his father's chest wiping his eyes and nose on his own arm as he snuggled in. Instead of answering he just nodded. At this point Tim started to question his own intuition; Sam didn't get this upset about anything. He got angry, frustrated or defiant but not actually upset. Maybe he had actually lost his coat and was this upset because he knew what it would look like.

"Let's get some supper ready… does that sound like a plan?" switching topics as he had gotten as far as he thought he could. Luc stared incredulously at his father's receding back. Had his father just taken that "show" as real? Shaking his head he was suddenly overtaken by anger himself. His father would never have believed that kind of story from him.

Tim and Sam made supper while Luc went to his room to seethe. He wasn't sure why he was so angry about the situation. He didn't want his brother to get into trouble; he would do almost anything to keep him from running astray. But he sat in his closet twisting a shoe lace in and out of his fingers angry than a bear woken from hibernation. Years later Luc would look back at this moment as the first time he realized that his brother would use manipulation to get what he wanted with little thought to others and their feelings. Like he would do for years to come Luc came to the conclusion that Sam was doing it because "he was a little kid" and hadn't learned the "right" thing yet. And like he would do for years to come he would try to help his brother learn.

Tim found his eldest sitting in his closet. Confused for the second time that night Tim asked "What's up bear? You ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine… just thinking" Luc answered.

"Supper's ready … you hungry?" Tim smiled holding out his hand for Luc to take. The two walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

xoxoxoxoxNCISxoxoxoxoxo

The night passed without incident and both boys bathed, dressed for bed and Tim read them stories snuggled together in Luc's bed. Carrying his youngest on his back he took him to his room and dropped him playfully into bed. Kissing him on the nose he tucked him in and reminded the boy how much he loved him. Handing him his stuffed elephant Tim noted how Sam immediately started to rub its ear against his cheek. Turing out the light he backed out of the room and headed over to Luc's room to tuck in his eldest child. Luc too seemed tense yet Tim couldn't put his finger on it. Smiling he decided he was reading too much into, his career of reading people playing overactive when it wasn't needed.

Having enough work to keep him busy until sunrise Tim went immediately to his office attached his ear buds to listen to music as his worked on the never ending paperwork associated with the closing of a case. He didn't hear Luc get out of bed and quietly step across the hall to his brother's room, open the door and stand beside Sam's bed. Sam wasn't surprised to see his brother, Luc often would stop by to make sure he was ok and when something had happened it was something Sam 'almost' expected.

"Sam… what did you actually do to lose your coat?" Luc had learned as soon as Sam could talk that asking the question in the way that suggested you already knew what he'd done wrong got Sam talking a lot faster. That and admitting what he'd done wrong was easier to do to his brother.

"I not gonna tell you 'cause you'll tell Daddy" Sam said turning over so his back was facing Luc.

"I'm not going to tell Daddy…. yet" Luc answered. Not sure what his brother meant by the Sam turned just his head to read Luc's face.

"Sam…. What did you do to lose the coat? I know it didn't happen by accident and I would bet a million dollars that Dad knows as well…"Luc said in a tone that was more fatherly than child like.

"It was your idea" Sam countered angrily.

Softening both his tone and features Luc answered "I know … that's why I'm here… if I hadn't given you the stupid idea in the first place I'd just let you dig yourself a great big deep hole and hope you stayed in it." Luc loved his brother but he was still an eight year old.

"You wouldn't really throw me in a hole would you?" Sam asked worried.

"No that's not what I mean… it's an expression… for being so smart you sometimes don't get things" Luc accidently let his thoughts be spoken out loud. Sam was stressed, tired and worried so his first reaction was to punch his older brother. Luc didn't even say anything he just turned and walked back to bed fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

He had barely covered himself with his blanket when he heard his door creak open and heard the little feet sneak closer to his bed. Still angry about being punched Luc didn't spin around to acknowledge the little tap on his back. Sam stood leaning on the bed gently poking Luc's back. When his insistent pokes were not working he tried "Luc… Luc…Luc". The desperation in his brother's calling of his name stabbed him in the heart and he slowly rolled over to look at his little brother, whose eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "What?" he said as meanly as he felt.

"I didn't mean to punched you" Sam answered crawling up into Luc's bed. Luc shook his head at how quickly his little brother could get him to fold. "Ok" Luc said before he continued "Sam you need to tell Dad that you lost the coat on purpose before he finds out… if he thinks you'll lie to him he won't EVER believe and I might not either!" Luc said with as much emphasis as he could while still whispering.

"I don't want that but Daddy will be mad at me for losing the coat… and then telling everyone it was an accident… I can't tell him now… I just can't!" Sam began sobbing uncontrollably again. Luc worried that the boy's crying would alert their father that they weren't in bed going to sleep and he quickly covered his mouth. Growling deep in his throat Sam pushed Luc off. Luc knew that anger could so easily take a hold of Sam that he would use it to control his other emotions. Not probably the best choice but the one he had at his disposal at that point in time.

"Look Sam… I feel bad because you were listening to my suggestion about losing the coat… let me think a minute" Luc suggested as both boys sat cross legged on his bed. Sam looking intently into his older brother's eyes as he watched Luc thinking. "What if I tell Daddy what happened?" Luc suggested. Before Sam had a chance to protest Luc continued "I'll tell him it was my idea, that I didn't mean it but you didn't know that… you were just listening to me…. and that you lied to save me… "Luc answered.

"Isn't that lying to?" Sam scrunched his face in mystification. How could him telling his dad he'd lost the coat by "accident" be a lie… but Luc telling his dad he'd told the not whole truth to protect his brother wasn't a lie.

"Ya, but it's different"

"How?" the younger brother really did want to know the difference.

"'cause we'll be doing it to let Dad know what happened… and not to keep from getting into trouble" Luc answered.

"But won't you be lying about why I did it so that you don't get into trouble… or so I don't get into trouble?" Sam asked still very perplexed about different kinds of lying.

"Kind of … but because we are telling the truth about the big BAD thing then the rest is sort of ok" Luc suggested not sure himself anymore.

"C'mon" Luc called to Sam as he scooted off the bed and stood holding out his hand. Sam really didn't think was going to work out as well as Luc did. Luc knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight until his dad knew he'd given the little squirt the idea in the first place and that meant that Sam had to fess up.

Tim always let his guard down when he was at home. He thought it was the healthier choice instead of jumping at every noise and movement, with two boys in the house there was always something going on. Therefore when the office door slowly swung open he jumped and quickly pulled the buds out of his ears. "What are you two doing out of bed?" he asked before he took in the scene in he was observing. Luc was standing just inside the office door Sam standing directly behind almost not visible except when he was peeking around the older brother. As soon as he realized he could be seen he quickly hid again.

"Dad… Sam… I mean… I have something to tell you" Luc said changing the sentence part way as Sam grabbed the back of his pj's with the grip of a someone holding onto a life preserver after having begun drowning.

Tim closed his laptop giving his full attention to the two boys. "I'm listening" Tim answered carefully.

"I…Um… I" Luc turned to look at his brother but the younger boy stayed behind him holding onto his the pj's for dear life. This was way harder than he had imagined it when they were talking in his room. "I guess… I … don't think I need to say anything…"Luc tried now sure he was going to be allowed to back out now. He even turned to leave before his father coughed to get his attention.

"Luc… what did you come down here to tell me?" Tim asked kindly.

"You promise you won't get mad at me or Sam" he pointed over his shoulder to the boy who was still hiding behind him.

"I can't promise how I am going to feel… being mad is an emotion… I can promise to listen and I can promise to be as understanding as possible" Tim answered and for the third time that day his own father came to mind. This time it was the incongruity of the scene and words spoken. When Tim had been young he too would come to his father's study and tell him whatever was on his mind; he too needed to have a clear conscience. But his father would never have agreed to not get angry… he wouldn't have ever asked that of his father.

Swallowing repeatedly trying to get rid of the thick feeling in his throat Luc looked again as his little brother who was looking up at him expectantly. He then looked at his dad and started again "I kinda gave Sam the idea so you can't be mad at him… K?"

Tim took a few seconds to jump to the point in the conversation Luc seemed to have begun at. "You told Sam to lose his coat?" Tim asked amazed that his eldest would have thought of that let alone tell his brother it was a good idea. He couldn't get "mad" he was too shocked. "Not exactly" Luc continued before Tim had recovered. "When he cut it up I said I would have lost it instead…. I didn't really mean for him to do it… I was just sort of talking out loud… I … I didn't mean … I didn't mean for him to actually do it… but he didn't know that… he's just a little kid… he didn't know Dad… so you can't be mad at him… K?" Luc grimaced as his father continued to just stare in disbelief rather than the expression of understanding he had somehow expected. "You told Sam to lose his coat?" Tim repeated still working through that point.

"No… that is what I'm trying to say… I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO DO IT… he just misunderstood… 'cause he's a little kid… " Luc was starting to worry that he'd dug himself a hole. This was NOT going as he had planned. Sam hearing the catch in his brother's voice started to cry softly, if Luc was worried then he should be too.

The initial alarm took a few minutes for Tim to recover from but then he was able to get things straight and react in what he hoped was an appropriate manner. Luc obviously hadn't meant for things to go as they did, his need to confess clear evidence of that. Before dealing with that bit of information he thought it best to get the rest of the story. "So if he lost his coat on purpose… because you suggested it… why did he tell everyone it was an accident?" Tipping himself sideways trying to see his youngest who was sticking so close to his brother it was difficult to see him. Tim wasn't trying to "trap" that kids but he did want to know exactly how they had gotten to this point.

"Well... you see once he realized that it was the 'wrong' thing to do he knew you'd ask why he thought it was good idea and he didn't want to get me into trouble… he was looking out for me … see… he just wasn't thinking right… but he won't do it again… Right Sam?" Luc said looking over his shoulder to see the top of the little boy's head nodding up and down.

"See… all's well that ends well" Luc said quickly trying to turn to exit the room as fast as possible. Tim didn't say anything he just crooked his finger and gestured for Luc to come closer. Luc hesitated, he'd seen GG do that to both his dad and Uncle Tony and when they got close to him he always clapped them on the back of the head.

Moving forward slower than even he was trying because Sam was barely moving and he was basically dragging his younger sibling along the shiny wooden floor Luc made his way to his father's side. Tim rotated his chair so that he was facing Luc. Reaching behind the boy he disengaged the smaller boy from his brother holding him between his knees so that Sam didn't take off as Tim anticipated he might. With the younger contained Tim took Luc by the arm and turned him so that he could land a swat to the older boy's bottom. "Ow" Luc unwillingly let slip out, he wanted to be tough. "I don't want you to think you are responsible for your brother's actions. He has to make his own choices. They are just THAT… HIS choices…" Tim waited for Luc to nod then continued. "That being said… don't give him anymore ideas… he gets enough on his own… ok?" he said with a smile.

"K Dad" Luc tentatively headed for the door. When at the threshold he called to Sam "C'mon Sam let's go to bed I'll tuck you back in."

"Sam and I need to have a little conversation about lying… you go on ahead to bed.. ok?" Tim offered.

"But Daddy… he's just a little kid…"Luc starting to cry thinking he'd gotten Sam into trouble instead of out of it. "We were going to have this conversation at some point anyway… this isn't your fault" Tim quickly added knowing where Luc's thoughts were going.

Running up the stairs to cover his tears Luc went to his room slamming the door on his way.

Hearing the door slam, Tim decided that the boy in front of him needed his attention more than the one upstairs.

"Sam what have I told you about lying" Tim asked sternly turning the boy bodily so he was facing him. "But Luc said it was ok to if you were doing it to protect someone, like if you didn't want to hurt someone's feelings or you were protecting your brother from getting into trouble." Tim was about to call his eldest back down thinking that Luc had actually encouraged the little tyke to lie so that they wouldn't know that it had been his idea to lose the coat when Sam added "Luc didn't know I had lost it… he didn't know I told Kayla I had done it by accident but he said I should 'fess 'cause you would know anyway and lying wasn't right but you would understand 'cause it was to protect him."

That exact second was the one in which Tim realized that the two boys working together was not a good idea. One of them could cause trouble, the two of them as a team would cause absolute havoc.

"Sam…. Lying is WRONG… for any reason… I know you want to protect your brother like he does you… but please understand when I tell you… LYING will ALWAYS get you into more TROUBLE!" his tone more exasperated then angry.

"K … Daddy" Sam gave his father his most charming smile, if he didn't know better he would swear DiNozzo had taught the kid that move.

"I don't think so little man… we're still having THAT conversation" Tim replied before for the second time that week turned the little boy over his knee and spanked his bottom. Sam cried profusely right away. It had been a long day and he was just as angry as he was hurting. When Tim hoped he'd gotten his point across he gently picked Sam up into his arms and cuddled him into his chest, kissing him on his head.

It was only a few minutes before Tim heard the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping child. Looking down he smiled at the young boy in his arms. Instead of standing up and putting the boy back to bed Tim opened his laptop and leaned back in his chair. That way he could keep his son on his lap and work at the same time.

When Abby finally made it home she found Tim snoring in the chair the youngest still asleep in his lap. She had no idea what had transpired that night but watching two of her "men" sleeping cuddled together brought a broad smile to her face.


	8. New Coat

Abby slowly approached the sleeping pile of "men" in the chair and gently tapped Tim on the shoulder. As he jolted awake he quickly caught Sam who was about to slide off his lap. It took him a few seconds to orient himself to his surroundings and that his beautiful wife was standing beside him. He smiled at her as he stood, carrying Sam in his arms. Tim walked up the stairs and into his youngest son's room to tuck him back into his bed. Abby close behind kissed the little boy before the two parents shut the door and went to their own room.

Tim had emailed Abby about the evening's events and so she there was little discussion of the past and talk jumped quickly into how to solve the lack of a winter coat and how to get their youngest to wear one.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxNCISxoxoxoxoxox

The following morning as the family was all getting ready for work and school Abby was going through a few storage bins in the basement in search of a winter coat. She found a puffy red jacket that, like the 'lost' blue one was likely to be a bit big on Sam. Taking it upstairs she hung it on Sam's hook by the door. Abby had decided that not making a 'big deal' about the new coat would be most likely way to avoid any unnecessary discussions.

The rest of the morning went as usual with the boys eating breakfast and then running up stairs to brush their teeth and get dressed for the day. Both Tim and Abby had to hide smirks when they saw Sam come to the front door in 3 layers of sweaters. He'd solved that not having a coat issue himself. Neither parent said anything as the boys collected their backpacks and got the coats off their hooks. Luc quickly donning his own coat before looking to Sam who was examining the red garment on his hook. It was oddly familiar yet he couldn't place exactly why.

"Put your coat on Sam" Luc instructed not wanting anymore drama himself.

"I don't think this IS mine" Sam said a bit confused.

"It's on your hook, it fits, it IS yours. Now put it on."

".OK. Geesh… you're as bad as dad" Sam threw at his brother as he put the coat on and then fought with the zipper. Luc knelt down, zipped up the coat and handed Sam his bag. "Let's go" Luc declared holding out his hand for his brother to take. Sam eyed his older sibling scrutinizing his motivation, seeing a big smile he quickly took the offered hand and they headed to the car.

Tim and Abby exchanged knowing and proud glances before Tim kissed Abby on the cheek and headed to the car.


End file.
